


A love story?

by psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: Kwon Jiyong had secretly been in love with one of his band members for years.. He didn't want to confess for fear of ruining his friendship.. Until..





	A love story?

**Author's Note:**

> requested fic..

Jiyong was in love. He had been for years, secretly in love with someone he'd known for years. This person was a man, and not only that it was one of his band members which caused an even bigger problem for him. The problem being that this person could inevitably end up rejecting his confession if he was ever to give it and consequently break up Big Bang for good.

The only person that knew of his feelings towards Seunghyun was Youngbae. He had found out about one night after Jiyong had gotten drunk one evening and stumbled home very late at night. He had drunkenly confessed that he was in love with Seunghyun and promptly burst into tears because he believed that Seunghyun would never accept the fact that he was gay let alone love him back. Youngbae had been surprised by this but being the good friend that he was accepted Jiyong's orientation right away and had spent the night hugging him, reassuring him that Seunghyun could never hate him and wouldn't ever reject him just because he was gay. Jiyong had passed out soon after those events had unfolded and was mortified the next morning apologising prefusely to Youngbae for drunkenly crying all over him. Youngbae had assured him he wouldn't tell anyone else his secret and that had been that.

 

The man in question was currently practicing his dancing for an upcoming comeback concert in a few weeks's time. Choi Seunghyun better known as TOP was the man that Jiyong was secretly in love with. He loved everything about him from his laugh, his big brown eyes, his deep voice and perfectly chiseled face. But Seunghyun wasn't aware of any of this of course, he still believed that Jiyong only saw him as a friend and also a 'brother' in the loose sense of the word as they had basically grown up together over the years since debut.

Jiyong was currently staring intently across the room at Seunghyun, not even aware he was doing it. Daesung was helping Seughyun with the dance moves and the two were giggling as they were rehearsing, seemingly having a great time. Jiyong felt a pang of jealously at this, why couldn't he make Seunghyun laugh like that? He felt a slight resentment to Daesung, which he quickly shook off because it wasn't Daesung's fault. He didn't know anything of his crush and after all he and Seunghyun were just friends.. The same as what he would ever be to him, this thought made him sad.

"Hyung?" Seungri asked looking at him with a slightly amused grin on his face, "What are you doing? you look like you're miles away daydreaming about something" he put his arm around Jiyong's shoulders and gave him an affectionate squeeze.  
"Huh?" Jiyong replied looking confused, he hadn't even realised Seungri was there until he had spoken. "Nothing really I was just thinking about our comeback" he quickly replied to cover up the fact that he had be staring at Seunghyun this whole time.

Seungri had shaken his head at Jiyong and said "Well don't think too hard we've still got more practicing to do and your rap isn't ready yet" he added cheekily to get a rise out of Jiyong.  
Jiyong laughed at this and smacked Seungri on the arm, "You brat, I seem to remember someone messing up their singing last week" he replied raising an eyebrow at Seungri.

"Yeah but that was hyung's fault" Seungri whined pointing across to Seunghyun. Seunghyun looked up at this and smirked at Jiyong as if to say yeah I did that on purpose.. Jiyong's breath caught slightly at the look Seunghyun was giving him but he quickly brushed it off to focus on what still needed to be done for their comeback..

A few hours later..

Jiyong and Youngbae were sitting on the couch in their dorm alone as everyone else had opted to go to bed after dinner as it was quite late. They were currently sharing a carton of ice cream and chatting together to each about various things including laughing at Seungri who had miscalculated a dance move earlier that day and promptly fell on his ass.

Youngbae was sticking the spoon back into the ice cream carton but not really attempting to get any out to eat. He looked over to Jiyong, paused for a second wondering how to bring this up because he knew it was painful subject for his friend but at the same time he knew by not talking to Seunghyun about his feelings it was hurting him even more.

'So when do you think you're going to tell him?' Youngbae tentatively asked his friend knowing full well what the answer was going to be. Jiyong looked up at this and almost choked on his spoonful of ice cream he was currently eating.

"Wh-at?! he exclaimed coughing slighly as he had just accidentally swallowed an entire spoon of ice cream. "You know very well I can't do that, he'd reject me and it would end Big Bang immediately" he said with a sigh.

"You don't know that" Youngbae replied sounding slightly exasperated at Jiyong's unwillingness to try "He might share your feelings and you won't know until you tell him"

"I know he wouldn't, for starters he's not even gay' Jiyong said lying down and putting a cushion over his face to hide the tears that were threatening to come. "Even if he was, which he isn't he'd never love me, he only sees me a friend"

"Well I think you're wrong, I think if you told him how you feel he'd understand" Youngbae said standing up to go and put the ice cream back in the freezer. "Just think about it ok?, anyway I'm off to bed now. Goodnight"

'Goodnight" Jiyong replied slightly muffled by the pillow currently over his face. His eyes and nose burning slightly with the effort of keeping his tears at bay. He did NOT want to start crying in front of Youngbae again, once was bad enough.

A little while after his friend had gone to bed, Jiyong was still lying on the couch, he had removed the pillow from his face and was now hugging it like it was a stuffed toy. He was deep in thought, thinking about what Youngbae had said about him confessing to Seunghyun about his feelings.

He squirmed internally wrestling with the inner turmoil of his thoughts which were screaming at him not to confess. _There's no way Seunghyun could ever love you_. The thought was currently swirling around his head along with _he's so perfect unlike you, why would he ever want to date you?.. he can have anyone he wants_

At this Jiyong begun to sob.. His heart shattering into a million pieces as he realised he could NEVER tell Seunghyun how he felt.


End file.
